1. Background--Field of Invention
This invention relates to a compact, lightweight, portable exercise device capable of allowing the user to perform various exercises.
2. Background--Description of Prior Art
Heretofore lightweight, portable exercise devices of this type have had no exercise versatility, no one-step tension adjustment (or no adjustment at all), a lack of a tension meter, and exposed resistance means, usually in the form of a coiled spring (such as Bollinger Industries' "Chest Pull"). All prior art of this type refers to the performance of chest exercises, or "upper body workouts"--while my invention is of the same size, weight, and dimensions as the prior art, it has the versatility to perform a multitude of exercises, both upper and lower body, through the use of hand and foot rests integrated with a molded grip shell, along with one step tension adjustment with clearly defined tension levels, and an enclosed resistance means. The need for a compact, lightweight, portable, versatile, and low cost exercise device for the traveler as well as the apartment or house dweller concerned with physical fitness is filled by this invention.